Change The World
by Princess Alexis
Summary: haha im back. umm...another songfic...haha Jakes Point of View after the war...please read and review...


_Okay, I'm going to write another songfic………don't run away yet……okay, from Jake's point of view, after the war…… Enjoy, please review._

**Change The World**

**Lee Harding**

_Do you know all the things I've been through_

**You might know what I've been through, you've probably heard the story of Jake the Fearless Leader of the Animorphs.**

_Do you see what I have seen,_

**No. You haven't. You haven't watched people die because of your stupid mistakes.**

_I can't stop the world, but I can stop my actions_

**True, I can stop my actions. But then the yeerks would have won. Besides, I can't change the actions of others.**

_It seems I just can't stop my head_

**Obviously, because that's where all the insane ideas come from. Such as telling Rachel to kill Tom, getting her killed in the process. Letting Arianna join us, getting Cassie killed because of it.**

_I'm too tired to think, too tired to breathe, too tired for anything at all_

**Sleepless night after sleepless night**

_I just want a break, I just wanna take a year off from everything_

**I wish, I really wish I could. But I'm the leader of the Animorphs, I have important business to attend to.**

_I can't change the world without you_

**I needed them by my side.**

_And I can't change the world alone _

**I needed everyone I could get. The group would grow slowly, then shrink rapidly.**

_I can't change my life without you_

**They both helped shape my life in so many ways.**

_So I can't change my life alone_

_Do you know all the things I've been through_

**You might know the story…**

_Do you feel what I can feel_

**But you don't know the feelings that went along with those stories.**

_I can't trust the world, but I can trust my actions_

**Obviously the world can't be trusted, if it's being invaded by aliens. My actions… I can trust to a certain extent.**

_It seems I just can't trust my head_

**Isolating myself from my remaining friend, Marco, after Rachel was killed. **

_I'm too tired to think, too tired to breathe, too tired for anything at all_

**I can't stop the memories that come unbidden into my head.**

_I just want a break, I just wanna take a year off from everything_

**A year away from the memories of what happened. The good and the bad. The mistakes that I made time and time again.**

_And I feel like I'm wasting I'm wastin' all my time_

**I didn't waste my time, we won, in the end.**

_And I feel like I've left my life behind_

**My life as a teenager didn't exist. I would give all this fame to have had a normal teenage life. To be able to hang out with my friends, having fun. Not fighting aliens.**

_And I don't think I can take much more of this_

**I can't. I seriously can't.**

_When I'm living my life clenched up like a fist_

**I'm on the edge. I could fall at any moment…or jump…**

_I can't change the world without you_

**I want them back. All of those that have been lost during and after the war.**

_And I can't change the world alone_

**I can't continue this on my own.**

_I can't change my life without you_

**I need them, all of them. All of those who know what I have been through. All of the Animorphs.**

_So I can't change my life alone_

**With them, we might slowly be able to piece our shattered lives back together.**

_Do you know all the things I've been through_

**The stories are not enough. You needed to be there to understand.**

_Will you see what I have seen_

**I sincerely doubt it. I hope you will not have to go through something like this. **

_I can't stop the world, but I can stop my actions_

**I can stop myself from jumping off that cliff…for now.**

_It seems I just can't stop my head_

**It never stops. Never. The screams will haunt me until the day I die. And maybe even after that.**

_I can't change the world without you_

**I needed you there. All of you.**

_And I can't change the world alone_

**I couldn't have done it without you. Without you all, we would have lost.**

_I can't change my life without you_

_So I can't change my life alone_

**The Animorphs have one last mission they don't know about yet, I doubt they ever will. To save their Fearless Leader from insanity.**

_I hope you liked that. I didn't think it was too bad. It was pretty good I thought. But that's my opinion, I want your opinion. Cause my opinion doesn't count. Umm……yeah, I don't know if it was Jakey enough, if you know what I mean. Was it? Was it a little too depressed for Jake? Hmm…I don't know. Pretty please review. Hope everyone had a good Easter and got lots of Chocies! Haha don't make yourself sick……Guilty look I might of……but yeah… until next time…_

_Love Princess Alexisxxx_


End file.
